Vengeance is Silent
by Auyoma Soujiro
Summary: The Uchiha, Sasuke... He is alive. He will seek vengeance on those who has slain the rest of his people. But, Will he handle the outcome of extracting the life out of a murderer? Nobody is immune to insanity, madness is but a beacon in the light of pure.
1. 1) Captured!

_"Vengeance is ignorant? For it is you.. who is wrong.. Vengeance is beautiful, sweet.. and delicious. But Vengeance is silent... Forget this, and you wont see daylight again"_

-::-

Sasuke leaped from tree to tree, competition is what most think motivates him to be ahead of the group. Naruto speeds along, he grunts, trying to hide that he grows tiresome, "Hah! Is that all you got! Big Shot!", as he pushes himself forward. Sasuke sighs, _You dunce..._.

Getting annoyed by Naruto, he immediatly makes a sharp turn as he resumes training his dexterous body and mind. He continues for a few minutes, when Naruto jumps infront of him during a leap.

Sasuke's momentum and raw force drove Naruto to the ground with Sasuke landing above him, seconds later. "You pathetic worm.. Why are you so sure of yourself that you just _need_ to best me?" he turns, then lashes his arm out, dispelling a kunai towards him.

The kunai lands directly beside Naruto's head. "You don't understand what it is to be a shinobi..". Sasuke ponders in his head, _Or a Uchiha... _He shivers, _Just the thought that there..were others. That they're all gone.. I'm just a stranded person.. all alone.._ "with THIS RUNT!". He outbursts from his thought. He walks off, with Naruto looking up at him, curious.

Later, he arrived at a strange building on the outskirts of Konohagakure. He was walking off, the training wore him out and decided to walk off after he rested. He almost passed the wooden, scrappy hut, hidden by trees and bushes. As he walked past it, a snake silently slithered out from the bottom of the beaten door and wrapped around Sasuke's ankle.

He jolted his vision down and tried to jump back in reflex but failed as the snake stood a strong grip. His eyes filled with worry, he was determining if he should just pull the damned thing off of him and throw it under a boulder or if he should just burn it alive now. He decided to not risk the burns and as he bent down to grab it, the snake jolted the young Genin back and towards the beaten house.

As Sasuke approached the door, he saw his feet force the door to creak open. After he was pulled in, the door slammed shut. He sensed that the room was small, but well kempt.. for a worn shack... house..place.

The room was dark and Sasuke was not able to see anything except a figure, outlined by shadows before him. "You are not alone... Uchiha..". Sasuke's eyes struck open in shock as he tries to burst forward but realizes that he is restrained by more of the strange snakes around his arms, legs and body.

There were no visible clan symbols to be seen, but with a 'Samurai'-like attire to be visibly outlined. "Who the hell are you!?". Sasuke bursted out. The figure reached forward and rests his hand on Sasuke's head, "Immortal... Child.". The spot where the figure placed his hand on Sasuke's head, starts to tingle, a weird feeling. Sasuke started to feel exhausted, his eyelids fell. Showing him nothing but the darkness behind his eyelids.

-::-

Heey FanFictions, Yeah, most may know who this is.. (the figure) and you may realize that the timeline is warped as hell. I know this. I just hope you're enjoying. Reviews/Suggestion/Your Ideas are welcome throughout the entirety of this. #^-^# -Yours Truly


	2. 2) Resistance is Futile

Sasuke let his body weaken, regardless of his own free will, his vision plunged into darkness. He can see nothing but a small white dot in a direction. He just sat there, _floating_... He spoke weakly, "What.. What the hell..?" His eyelids became heavy as he let go of all restraint.

His eyes open, adjusting to the light, it seems brighter now outside... a new day perhaps..? He looks around, the snakes that trapped him are now gone.

He looks towards the door of the beaten house, when a hand reaches over his shoulder and holds a kunai to his neck from behind, "No. Sudden. Moves. Keep in mind that we don't need you, I am ready to dispose of you _if_ needed".

Sasuke steadies his breathing as he thinks, debating to call out his bluff. _If they need a Uchiha, they got me. I am an Avenger.._. The man from puts his other hand on his opposite shoulder, gently pulling him back and then pushing his back into a wall, opposite of the exit.

The man is wearing some type of robe with a hood, he pulls the hood off of his head and reveals his face. A snake slithers out of his robe, from his feet and slide it's way up Sasuke, Him being too nervous to move.

The Snakeman snarls, "You have something that we need". _We..? Who's...we? I'll Kill Him! _Sasuke charges forward as the man raises his hand and forces the young shinobi back and on a table. The man moves closer to him as he lays upon the table. He grabs his hair and pulls its back on the table, the snakes attempt to grasp restrain upon him again as the man smiles.

"We need that... Sharingan of course". A wicked smile coils into his face as he pulls back a drawer on the table and return up with multiple tools. "I can do my best to make it quick and painless, I have experiance in this, but if you aren't foolish, you wont make it any harder". Sasuke then panics.

Sweat begins to slide down the sides of his face as seconds go by, every time that Sasuke makes any facial of body movement, the man glances back at him. Once the man finishes, whatever he was doing, he returns with a crazed look. "Finally... now keep still".

The strange medical tool raises into the air and begins to drop with percision, Sasuke snaps his head up and grabs it with his mouth. He then raises one arm and smashes it on the table's edge, releasing the snake grip and tugging the other one off. At this point, the man is backed up about a feet. "Resistance is Futile, Stop now".

Sasuke puts his hands together and begins forming a hand seal, Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger... Fireball! Sasuke raises his hand to his mouth and releases a fiery inferno in the man's direction. The figure wasn't expecting such power from a young shinobi and manages to dodge it with only minor burns.

"You've been warned. You will be nothing be a meer reincarnation... Die Fool!"

-::-

Heya, It's Cameron/Auyoma again #^-^#

Timeline = Warped and tinkered with. I acknowledge this and love playing with it :D

I have decided that I will probably be working on a future FanFiction composed of mostly OC's with canons mixed in. I will be including me and my friend's OC's "Team 15" and will be accepting your OC's if you PM me your info c: Cyaa~ 3


End file.
